It is the purpose of this invention to cool or dry particulate material. In the case of the processing of plastic material it is sometimes necessary to cool the plastics pellets after they are formed. Generally as these pellets cool, they form a relatively hard outer shell with a hot sticky core and if they are allowed to accumulate or bunch together the particles will tend to melt and stick together causing severe problems at later processing stages. It is therefore desirable to keep the particles in continuous motion as they are cooled.
It is therefore the purpose of this invention to provide apparatus which creates a channel in which the plastic granules can pass, while creating a forced air stream to cause continuous circulation of the granules as they move through the channel. As the air moves around the granules, the granules cool and become hard throughout.